When Friends ARE More Than Friends
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: 1st story About if Miley had feelings for Lilly but so does Oliver. When Lilly finds out how will she react to Miley's REAL secret.Lilly learns Miley is a lez.Oliver doesn't know is that Lilly is starting to have feelings for Miley! Loliver or Liley?
1. A Wake Up For The New Girl

"Oliver..." Lilly sat on his bed waiting impatiently. "... hmm... WAKE UP!" Lilly screamed to her friend to get up. Oliver rolled out of bed and on to the floor. He slept in his pajama pants but wasn't wearing a shirt. Which didn't make sense to Lilly that he had always needed to wear two shirts when he was out, but he wasn't wearing to bed. A loud bang followed by an 'ouch!' made the young girl just laugh.

"What?" Oliver said rubbing his head. Lilly climbed over his bed to see him on the other side.

"The new girl's coming today." Lilly was speaking of a person who was moving into the house that belonged to her grandma, who had passed away last year. The Malibu house was going to be sold to a family from the south... well at least that's what she was told by her parents. But that didn't matter Lilly only cared because she knew Oliver hated new kids.

"Ugh! That's why you woke me up?" Oliver said as he climbed back into his bed shoeing Lilly to leave the room. She walked towards the door, then ran back and bounced on the bed. She bounced on her knees shouting 'wake up! wake up!' Oliver pulled the covers over his head.

"Fine! Be that way." Lilly said sticking her tongue at the tired boy. He hid under the covers for a little while. He let his guard down for a second and Lilly ripped the covers off of him.

"Get up!" she said grabbing his hands. She crawled off the bed and brought him up with her. She let go of his weak hands, went into his dresser and pulled out a purple T-shirt. He put his arms up to catch it.

"Here." Oliver said motioning her to throw the shirt. She looked at the shirt right before she was about to throw it and noticed that old thing was the shirt she had lent him about three months ago. Of course it wasn't her it was her father's. She noticed a small hole in it and wondered if it were there before she had lent it to him. Oliver took it from her.

"Thanks for all your help." Oliver said pulling the shirt over his head. Lilly playfully pushed him. Lilly realized most have zoned out for a while. He fixed his shirt, trying to make him self look presentable.

"You look very pretty Ollie." Lilly joked.

"I know." Oliver lead her to his door so he could continue to get dressed. He felt a little odd that she was dressed hair under a hat, but it was still so.. Oliver's train of thought cut off. He shook his head and started fixing his hair.

Lilly sat on the couch flicking channels. Playing with the zipper of her blue Hollister jacket. Oliver came running down the stairs fully dressed. A piece of his hair stuck up, but Lilly thought he still looked good. "Come on I _want to_ see her!" Lilly begged.

"it's only a new kid... big deal" Oliver reminded her and he snagged his helmet on.

"Daddy!" a Tennessee act sent called from in the beautiful home. A brunette girl about Lilly's age ran out from the house. Oliver and Lilly sat across the street from the girl.

"Why does she look familiar?" Lilly whispered throw her teeth.

"... I have no idea" Oliver replied as he straightened the Hannah Montana sticker on his skateboard.

"Daddy I can't find room for my shoes!" Miley Stewart complained so loud that the two could hear it perfectly.

"Calm down Bud! I'll do it. Now where's your shoes.?" Robbie Ray sighed.

Miley smiled big and then pointed at the five boxes of shoes then gave her father a dirty look.

"EWW MY GAWD!" Lilly screamed in amazement. Oliver threw his hands over her mouth.

Miley's head turned.

Lilly and Oliver turned away from each other and acted like nothing had happened. They sat on the bus stop glancing around the neighborhood avoiding Miley.

But of course she walked across the street. Lilly noticed how Miley was smiling big and bright at her. "Hey!" Miley said cheerfully.

"Hi.. I'm Lilly."

"Miley." The brunette replied. Lilly held out her hand. Miley through her arms around her and hugged her. Lilly's arms were pressed against her sides as Miley squeezed her still. As Miley let go Lilly rubbed her arms in pain.

"That's Ollie." Lilly smiled and she poked Oliver's arm.

Miley's smile went to an unamussed face. "He's your .. boyfriend?"

"NO!" Lilly noticed that her response was quick because her new friend had jumped back and rolled her eyes.

Oliver then joined the conversation. "I'm _Oliver_." He said as he looked at his feet still sitting on the bench. He felt Miley's eyes on him so he put out his hand with a sigh.

".. Nice to meet you." Miley said uncomfortably.

Lilly and Oliver headed home after a long day of talking to the girl five blocks down.

"Soo..." Oliver said after they walked a block of silence.

"Well I personally think she likes you." Lilly spilled hiding a smile. She bit her lip as she looked up at Oliver she realized he was taller than her. He began to blush a little.

"Okay, and then you woke up." Oliver replied.

"If she calls you Ollie first I'll laugh. Then you'll know I was right. Then I'll smack her for stealing my nickname to you!"

Oliver smirked at the thought of Lilly fighting for him. He stopped himself. No he told himself. Not Lilly! This had been happening for a while now. He had feelings for Lilly.


	2. The Stars Are Shaping a Heart

"Oliver?" Lilly asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. He was starring at her for a good five minutes because they were at her house. "I'm gonna go now." She informed him.

"Yeah. Night." Oliver said and she nodded. "Hey Lilly?" She turned and he tackled her on to the grass. He tickled her and she laughed high and loud.

"Stop , Stop!" Lilly pleaded. Oliver smiled and took his hands off her. She pulled herself on top of him and as she reached her hand out to tickle him and wrapped his hands around his wrists.

"I win!" Oliver informed her.

"... Donut." Lilly pouted. In a short amount of time he let go of her wrists and tickled her waste.

"Lillian! Get off that.." Then Ms. Truscott realized it were only Oliver.

"Hey Ms. Truscott." Oliver said taking his hands off _her_ daughter.

"Hello. You're mother is looking for you. She just called and.." A phone inside intruded her. ".. And I bet that's her." she said walking back inside.

Lilly rolled off of the boy, and glazed up at the stars. "Ollie do you remember .. I think it was two fourth of July's ago. When we slept out here all night?" she glanced over Oliver.

"And you tried to count the stars but the fireworks kept messing you up?" Oliver asked still looking up at the stars.

"Yeah. But it's colder now.." Lilly said rubbing her arms with goose bumps all up and down.

"Here." Oliver replied taking his jacket off. "You can wear this since your too lazy to get one of your own!"

"Thank you!" Lilly said sitting up. "We should sleep out here!" Lilly said jumping up.

"What?"

"Come on please?"

"We haven't camped out here since that fourth of July."

"And?"

"Please?"

"Will you stop bugging me?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." Oliver sighed. He was tired since this morning and had to listen to Miley and Lilly talk all day!

Lilly ran inside. "Mom!"

"What?" Called a voice from a distance.

Lilly jogged up her stairs. "Mom?"

"In here!" Heather Truscott screamed from in Lilly's room.

"Mom can.." Lilly was cut off.

"Are you and Oliver?"

"No! He's my friend you know that!"

"But you said you might have feelings for him."

"That was a side effect to my fever."

"Why were you laying on him in the yard?"

"Hewasticklingme." Lilly mumbled.

"What?"

"He was tickling me!"

"On your"

"Yes on my waste! It didn't mean anything!"

"Are you sure?"

"Mom can we just camp out in the front yard again? I mean he sleeps over at least once a month!"

Heather paused and realized that was true. "Fine. But get."

"Set up the tent. Two sleeping bags. Flashlights out by ten." Lilly finished her sentence.

"Your pants are in the bathroom" Lilly was referring to the pajama pants Oliver leaves over her house.

"Thanks, so what were you yelling for?" Lilly really didn't notice she was yelling at her mom.

".. Oh she wanted to borrow one of my shirts." Lilly fibbed. As she layer out her sleeping bag.

"... Okay. So what now?"

"Now we get changed." Lilly told him.

"Can you do me a favor?" Lilly asked her best friend as they layer on the grass.

"Sure?" Oliver said leaning closer to Lilly.

"Can you.." Her cell phone rang. The caller ID read 'Miley'. "Hold on a second."

The hours passed Lilly feel a sleep one the phone. Miley had too because when he picked up the phone he heard snoring. Oliver hung up the phone and wrapped his arms under Lilly.

"Huh?" Lilly said half asleep. "What are you doing?"

"Putting you in your sleeping bag." He walked over to the tent. He unzipped her black sleeping bag.

"I love you." She mumbled to him.


	3. And The Secrets Begin

Oliver looked down at a sleeping Lilly still unsure if she meant what she had just said. He smiled to himself. 'Finally' he thought.

He layer down beside her and watched her sleep.

The next morning he was awoken by Lilly throwing his jacket on him.

"Wake up!" she chanted at least Nine times.

"I'm up!" He groaned.

"Hey did you bring me in here last night?" Lilly asked with a confused look on her face.

Oliver looked down and nodded. She didn't mean it. She doesn't love me. He repeated in his head.

"Thanks." She said fixing her jacket.

"Where you going?" Oliver asked nearly jumping out of his sleeping bag.

"To Miley's. Wanna come?"

Oliver's face crinkled in. "I'm good."

"Ha ha!" Lilly said sarcastically.

"What you bug the hell out of me to sleep over, and leave as soon as I get up?" Oliver asked with some hurt inside him.

"Yeah." Lilly nodded. "Think of it as a one night stand." Lilly said sticking her tongue out and jogged down to Miley's.

"Hey!" Miley said waving from her front porch.

"Hi! Hi!" Lilly said with a grin. Miley opened her arms. Lilly seemed to enjoy her hugs for some odd reason. The hug lasted for a minute. But, this time Miley rubbed Lilly's back so soothingly. Lilly felt like collapsing in her arms.

"Come on let's go to the beach, my brother works there at umm... Pico's!" Miley misinterpreted

"Rico's?" Lilly asked.

"Yerp that's the place." Miley said smiling big and wide. Every time Lilly saw how big Miley's grin was she had to give her one back. "Come on let's go!" Miley said gripping on to Lilly's hand. They skipped off to the beach holding hands. Miley was Lilly's first _real_ friend that was a girl. So Lilly thought holding hands in public and hugging all the time was okay.

"Lez!" Some one shouted as the entered on to the beach.

"Excuse me?" Lilly said turning to the boy.

"I said lez! As in lesbian!" He said laying with a slut beside him.

"Come on let's just keep walking." Miley told her friend.

"But were not lesbians!" Lilly shouted.

"What?" Miley shouted.


	4. Oliver's Learning

"Wait your a lesbian?" Lilly whispered as they let go of each other's hand.

"Your not?" Miley asked. They were away from a lot of people now.

"No." Lilly said nervously.

"Well that's okay with me. But are you cool?" Miley asked.

Lilly noticed she was a bit hurt. Her guess was that Miley had to be an outcast in her old school. "Were cool." Lilly said hugging Miley.

"So what about Oliver are you two an item?" Which meant so you guys have been dating for how long?

"No! I thought you liked him!" Lilly shouted. Then there was a silence. "Sorry ... I"

"It's okay." Miley knew Lilly wouldn't be fine with her .. now. But she hoped that she would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey ... new guy?" Oliver said sitting up at the bar.

"Hey. Yeah Jackson." He said pointing to his name tag.

"Oliver. And tip no one wears their name tags when they work at Rico's." Oliver pointed out.

"Okay." Jackson said taking off the name tag. "You want something to eat?"

"Nah .. how 'bout just a smoothie." Oliver nodded.

"Smoothie got it." Jackson said turning around to the blender.

"Oliver!" Lilly screamed.

"Hey!" He screamed back jogging towards the girls.

Miley walked towards him. She placed her arms around his neck.

"Umm... hi Miley." Oliver said moving his head to look in the other direction.

"Oh look my smoothie's done. Be right back." He said lifting her arms up and running to Rico's.

"Oh my god. That's just mean." Lilly said swallowing a laugh.

"Yeah I'll stop after he asks me out. Go convince him!" Miley said bouncing.

Lilly walked over to Oliver.

"Hey." She grinned.

He turned around with another smoothie. "I got you one." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Lilly said frowning in guilt. "Soo what do you think of Miley?" She said taking the smoothie.

"She comes on strong!" Oliver said and chugged his smoothie.

Lilly laughed and grabbed a napkin. "Here let me"

"No I can do it." Oliver said trying to take the napkin.

"Stay still!" Oliver did as he was told. She wiped off the globs of mushy strawberries. "Your messy!"

"Thanks!" He said licking his lips. Trying to find more on his face.

"Scooby-Doo much?" Lilly joked.

"Be right back." Oliver said as he turned his head towards Miley.

"Okay but be strong!" Lilly told him flexing her muscles.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he approached Miley.

"Miley .. umm do want to .. you know. Go out sometime?" Oliver gulped looking at his feet.

"Sorry I'm seeing someone." Oliver looked up at her. Miley waved to Lilly.

"You had you chance! My turn!" Miley said as she headed towards Lilly. Oliver's eyes were glued to the Blonde. Miley took her hands and Lilly smiled back at Oliver before She walked back out to the beach. Oliver's mouth dropped. He spoke out loud this time. "Miley likes LILLY?" He shouted as he fainted down and hit sand.


	5. Lifetime Helps!

"Oliver?" a familiar voice asked him. "Oliver, wake up!" Right then and there he knew it was Lilly. He felt water splash against his face. he opened his eyes to see Lilly waiting over him. "What's wrong with you?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"What's wrong with me. Why didn't you tell me!" he insisted.

"Tell you what?" Lilly grew angry.

Oliver's head was aching. "About her!" He said as he shut his eyes in pain.

"Because that's her business." Oliver was talking about Miley and Lilly going out. Lilly thought he meant her just not being straight! But the only one with the right story was Miley. She planned it to happen like this. Lilly would soon find out what she planned next.

"Let's just go! He's not worth it." Miley asked her. Lilly nodded as they walked back to Miley's house with Miley's arm around Lilly.

Oliver knew something was up but he was too weak right now to find out what it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Days pasted but Lilly couldn't seem to get over what had happened.

"How could he be that mean!" Miley wiped Lilly's tears away. "His uncle is gay and he doesn't have a problem with it."

"Lilly boys are just stupid. They don't understand the world like we do." Lilly sat in Miley's bedroom talking with her.

Lilly nodded. "I feel so bad for you."

"You shouldn't I'm lucky." Miley took her friend's hand. Lilly's hand felt little tingles. "You care so much about me already. I'm so lucky." Lilly leaned her head against her. "And Besides Oliver likes you. He's gonna keep begging."

"What ever." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"You got to go. My Dad's gonna be home soon."

"Okay. See you at school tomorrow?" Lilly looked up at her. Miley nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly!" Oliver called to her.

Lilly began to run home. "Lilly, listen I don't care if you and Miley are together I"

"What?" Lilly shouted as she stopped and looked back at Oliver. "I'm not a lesbian."

"But Miley said that you .. and her ... and I DON'T KNOW!" Oliver shouted.

"It doesn't even matter. You didn't have to act like that!"

"Like what? Lilly I didn't know okay I thought Miley and me. And then you and Miley. I'm sorry."

"Miley was right you do like me!" Lilly grinned.

"Why does it matter you hate me." Oliver said turning away.

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly shouted and she tickled him. He grabbed her wrists again. This time he let go and grinned. She looked up at him. Then she started walking.

"Where are you going?" he shouted.

"Does it matter?" She said facing forward.

He followed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly ran up into Oliver's room. "What are we doing?" Oliver asked as he quietly closed his door.

"I don't know yet." She said looking around his room. She picked up a picture of him and her in 5th grade. "You still have this." Lilly said looking at his computer area.

"Yeah. Why throw away memories?" Oliver said walking towards her.

"You watch too much _Lifetime_ ." She gave him a hug and with that he whispered in her ear.

"Lilly?"

"Hmm?" She replied pulling away.

Oliver pressed his lips against her's.


	6. Fair Enough

Lilly went to school smiling the next day. She felt better than great. Miley watched Lilly from her locker. She bit her lip. Jake appeared infront of her.

"Hey," He said smiling at her. He checked out her body and leaned closer. "So your the new girl?"

"Have been for a week." she said slamming her locker and walked away.

"Do you got a problem?" Jake asked her as he slid in front of her.

"Well actually I do, your in front of me , and I'm not gonna be late for class. Bye." Miley said as she walked around him and saw Lilly. Then she saw Oliver right next to her. Jealousy rose in her.

"Hey Miley." Lilly greeted.

"Hi. Can you come over today?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Lilly said.

"Miley can I talk to you for a second?" Oliver came into the conversation.

"Sure?" Oliver pulled Miley aside.

"Look I know that we aren't"

"Okay look I'm sorry for what happened the other day, but I thought I made it clear that I liked her!" Miley interrupted.

"What? I kissed her she likes me." Miley nodded.

"Fair Enough." Miley smirked. She patted his shoulder and walked back to Lilly. They giggled and walked off to their class. Oliver walked the other direction to his class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly?" Miley asked brushing her hair.

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Ummm... hold on." Miley walked into her closet and grabbed her Hannah wig.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"I could tell you looked familiar your Hannah Montana!" Lilly gasped.

"Do you have a secret?" Lilly looked down and thought of a million things to say but Oliver kept popping up in her mind.

"Umm... I think I umm .. like.." Miley cut her off with a light kiss. Miley's perfectly glossed lips rubbed against Lilly's dry ones. The thing that was bothering Lilly the most was that she liked it. Then after just about 20 seconds Lilly thought of Oliver, and pulled away. Miley reached her arm up and ran her fingers through Lilly's hair.

"Hey it's okay." Miley said as their heads relaxed on each other's.

"I need to go." Lilly sniffled with tears in her eyes.

"No Lilly stay! Your alright." Miley reached her other hand up to Lilly's face. She cupped her ears and massaged in a comforting way. Lilly pulled away grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She ran down the stairs only to bump into Jackson Miley's brother.

"Hey... Lil" She only heard up to that because she was already out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly searched through her phone for Oliver's number. she slammed the phone shut and opened it again. Lilly just dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey.. umm can you just meet me at the park?" Lilly said fighting back tears.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Lilly walked to the park which was closer than her house was and more private. She began to run because she felt like she was going to drop and just lay on the sidewalk until death. In minutes she arrived. When n Oliver skated over to her , she burst into tears. He held her in his arms. Held her tight.

"She .. I .. no .. " Lilly managed to get out in-between sobs.

"Your okay. Don't cry." Oliver kissed her head. Lilly's breathing got calmer. Oliver wiped her tears. She looked up at him.

That's the moment that Lilly realized she was in love with both of them.


	7. Oken Residents

Lilly starred up at him. " I think We should go. Wanna go to my place?" Lilly asked him.

"Sure just for a little while." Oliver said with a small grin.

--------------------------------------------------

Oliver came out with popcorn a through a piece in Lilly's face. She flicked it back at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Where's your mom?" Oliver said plopping on the couch beside her.

"She's at another 'business party' , so she'll be back with a hang over tomorrow." Lilly grabbed a handful of popping corn. "Put something in the DVD player." Lilly commanded.

Oliver was obedient he looked in the TV stand's drawers. "How about ... Harry Potter?"

"Seen them all."

"Umm.. Click?"

"Adam's jokes in that movie got old... get I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry!" Lilly said spreading her legs out on the couch.

Oliver put in the DVD. He thought it was ironic that they were watching a _gay _movie after the news about Miley.

Oliver lifted Lilly's legs and sat next to her with her legs on his lap.

----------------------------------------------------

The rain fell against the window as Chuck and Larry leaned in for a kiss.

"Lilly?" Oliver was about to ask her why she was crying but quickly changed his mind as she turned to face him. "Umm .. What did you want me to do that night before Miley called?"

"Ohh I was just gunna ask if you'd help me count the stars." Lilly said putting some popcorn in her mouth.

He leaped up and her legs fell to the floor. "What are you doing?!?" Lilly asked as she got up and thunder roared.

"Were gonna count the stars." Oliver smirked.

"In the rain?" Oliver grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"Oliver stop!" Lilly shouted as they reached her porch.

"Fine." Oliver said as he let go of her hand. He flipped his hood up and kept walking. He reached the end of the walkway and turned to walk down the street.

"Wait!" Lilly shouted.

Oliver kept walking. Lilly looked at the rain falling, and sighed. "Ugh!" Lilly wined and ran after Oliver. She jumped on his back. "Help me count the stars!" She shouted over the rain. He held her legs and piggy-backed her back to her house. She hopped off the boy and ran in front of him. She layed on the muddy grass. Oliver smiled and layed beside her. The rain hit against her face, made her close her eyes.

"Can you see them?" Oliver shouted.

"What?"

"Can you see the stars?" Oliver repeated.

"No! It's all rain." Lilly complained.

"No! "

"What? You can see them?"

"There in your eyes."

I can't even describe how Lilly felt at that moment. Lilly felt tears in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed the boy.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lilly awoke next to Oliver. She brushed his hair with her index finger. She got out of her bed and took Oliver's shirt off the ground. Oliver watched her do so, without her knowing he was awake. Lilly pulled Oliver's shirt on.

"It looks good." Lilly gasped as she heard the voice of her lover. "Purple looks good on you." Oliver said pointing to the shirt.

"Thanks" Lilly said walking back to the bed. She crawled back under the covers.

"When is your mom gonna be home?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't really care." She said leaning in for a kiss. He accepted. And her phone rang. Oliver picked up her pants from the floor and took out her cell phone.

"Oken residents." Oliver joked.

"OLIVER?" Miley screamed.


	8. Not Hannah, Fall Out Boy

"Miley?" Oliver asked the girl on the phone.

"What do you mean _'Oken Residents'?_" Miley asked angerly.

"Ummm.. I .. uhh" Oliver handed the phone to Lilly.

"Hi Miley.. what's up?"

"What's up! I call you to tell you I'm sorry and Oliver picks up your phone?"

Lilly looked at Oliver with a sigh. Miley rambled on. "What happened?"

"Oliver and me... I .. " Oliver took the phone from Lilly.

"WE HAD SEX!" Oliver said and hung up the phone. Lilly dropped her jaw.

"I can't believe..." Lilly paused. She was thankful he had just done that. She wanted Miley as a friend. But The more time she spent with her the more she began to fall in love with her.

"My bet is that we have .. ahh a good 5 minutes before she comes." Oliver said as he took her hand.

"Well .. There's somthing I want you to know about before she tells you." Lilly gulped. "Yesterday she kissed me... and I liked it.. "

The door bell rang. Lilly threw Oliver's pants on her bed.

"Hey I need my shirt." Oliver said and he pulled on his pants.

"Who cares if she sees your one chest hair." Lilly said as she pulled up her undergarments.

Lilly ran down the stairs with just Oliver's T-shirt covering her. She fixed the shirt and pulled it down. Lilly opened the door and Miley ran in. Dressed not only fully but beautifully.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Miley shouted. "You said you didn't like Oliver!"

Right then Oliver came down. "She also thought she was straight and then you _almost_ changed her mind!" Oliver shouted back at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were quite. Miley and Lilly waved when they passed each other in the walls. Oliver made Lilly nervous. More than ever. It was a LONG Tuesday. Miley went through Lilly's mind. She flooded on the top of her thoughts. Lilly tapped her pen against her desk eagerly awaiting seventh period to end, the last class of the day. As the bell rang, Lilly ran out the door, skipped homeroom , and continued to run down the halls. She stopped at Miley's homeroom. Lilly searched for Miley in the class room. Through the glass window she peered. No one noticed Lilly, even though she placed her beautiful face against the window so close that Lilly noticed she was breathing heavily. The glass turned white. Lilly smiled. One on the students turned to her. She wrote Miley's name backwords, so the girl could read it. The girl turned around. Then looked back at Lilly and shook her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Miley heard a '_Bang Bang Bang!_' on her front door, Miley dropped her pepsi. Sighed and walked towards the door. Miley opened it looking down at her shirt.

"Miley!" A tired voice shouted. Followed by a pulling on Miley's arm. Lilly walked into Miley's home, clucked onto her arm and dragged her to the couch. They sat in silence for a while. Lilly wasn't quite sure why she wanted to see Miley, but she needed to. "Miley.." Lilly said and bit her lip. "I.." Lilly began.. she was about to tell her everything. "I have to tell you this before I change my mind." Miley looked up at her a bit surprized , but interested.

"Everytime I talk to you, some how I get hurt. But when we don't talk I feel like I'm a bitch. And I wanna tell you a couple secrets." Lilly paused. Inhaled and exhaled with a sigh. "I hate the color pink. I'm a size smaller than you. My favorite music, isn't Hannah Montana it's Fall Out Boy. My mom comes home every saturday with a hang over and I have to take care of her. Oliver wasn't my first. I'm in love with him ... and you."


	9. With or Without Three Kids

Miley looked at Lilly with a blank stare. Lilly fiddled with her hands and didn't take her eyes off her wiggling fingers. Miley broke into the quite. "Did you _love_ Oliver before you met me?" Miley knew what she was doing but didn't want to continue.

"What?" Lilly said slowing bringing her face up to Miley's.

"Did you?" Miley repeated.

".. No I guess not." Lilly thought that was bad.

"Lilly I think you have to go ... but I want you to think , think hard about who you really care about , who do you think can always be there for you?" Miley knew this was going to hurt. "Where do _you _see yourself in ten years?"

"That one's easy. I am a pro-skater. Earning lots of money. With ..." Lilly stopped and looked down. Then she mumbled "With three kids..."

Miley pulled her lips into her mouth. She was right that hurt. Miley felt like crying. She knew that she could never give Lilly kids. And that was what she wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed and it was a Saturday Night nothing big happening just a lot on Lilly's mind.

"Ollie? Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Lilly asked. Oliver smiled, he grabbed a pillow. He quickly stuffed it under Lilly's shirt at first Lilly pushed him away then realized what he was doing. Lilly gave him a shy grin.

"This is my life in ten years." Oliver said.

Lilly took the pillow out and smacked him.

"Hey is that how you treat your husband?" Oliver pretended to be hurt.

"It's a mood swing apparently I'm pregnant!" Lilly kissed his cheek.

".. I think your bipolar" Oliver whispered. And leaned back on his couch. Lilly rolled her eyes. Oliver went to grab something to eat. Lilly reached for her cell phone. She dialed Miley's number slowly. Then Oliver reentered the living room.

"Hey what's up?" Oliver said tossing her a bag of cheese curls.

They landed on Lilly's lap right in front of her face. She shut her phone. "Nothing... " Lilly said in a sweet voice. Oliver felt as if she were hiding something.

"I'm getting my car tomorrow." Oliver was random like that.

"What?" Lilly was really shocked. He had been waiting for a car since it was his six-teenth birthday.

The conversation grew boring after that point.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver awoke next to Lilly once more. He stroked Lilly's tangled blonde hair. A tall boy ran into Oliver's room and jumped on his bed. He landed right on Lilly. It was Matt Oliver's brother.

"What the fuck?" Matt said as he noticed something was under him.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked stretching.

"Lilly? ... I'm guessing you grew up." He said checking her out.

Lilly's eyes focused on the man on her. "MATT!" Lilly said and hugged him. Then she noticed the covers were the only thing covering her.

Matt felt uncomfortable. When Lilly pulled away he crawled to the end of the bed. "Well," Matt was going to be a smartass and Oliver knew it. "I guess I'm not Smokin' Oken." He said patting Oliver's leg.

Lilly felt heat on her face. She slipped lower under the covers. "Oliver get your ass dressed and meet me downstairs." Matt commanded and hopped off the bed.

As he walked away he stepped on Lilly's bra. Matt stopped and then kept walking and shut the door. Lilly looked up at Oliver and chuckled. Oliver ran his fingers threw her hair again and smiled.


	10. Think of Who Your Breaking

Lilly hung on her couch flipped outside down and flicking through channels. A car beeped outside Lilly thought if she had made plans. She flipped upside right and walked to the door. When Lilly opened the door Oliver waved from his black truck. Lilly turned off the television and down the porch steps. Before she realized Oliver and her were talking at hyper speed. They were both so excited. When things settled Lilly smiled at Oliver.

"What?" Oliver said unaware of what she was doing.

"Are we taking things too fast?" Lilly still held a huge smile on her face.

"Lils I knew you for twelve whole years if were supposed to be taking it slow, _we'll be married _when were eighty." Oliver tapped his hands on the wheel. They drove by Miley's and the tapping stopped. Lilly looked back as they pulled away. Oliver stopped the car. "Go.."

"What?"

"You want to be with her."

"No I wan.."

Oliver cut her off. "You need to be with her."

"But..."

"Lilly ... you need to see who you really want."

"Where did you read that load of crap!"

"Miley told me the same thing yesterday!"

"What?"

"She gave up on you! She let me win! But until your sure who you want... your breaking all of us!" Oliver was making more sense than ever.

Lilly felt pain in her gut. She got out of the car and ran. But every time she ran, she ran to Oliver. This time Lilly ran to Miley's. Banged on the door. When Jackson opened the door, Lilly ran pasted him. She went up into Miley's room. But instead of seeing Miley watching TV or doing homework , Miley was laying on the floor with a blade in her hand. Lilly covered her mouth with a gasp. Lilly slowed as she got down on her knees and crawled towards her friend. Miley sat gulping, her head leaned back on her bed. She sat on the floor. Lilly noticed Miley's wrist was red. Blood. A large wavy slit into her skin, oozing blood. Lilly looked at Miley she started to cry. Miley's eyes were bloodshot. Lilly gazed around the room. She stared at an empty bottle of pain reliever on the floor. Lilly shook her head at Miley.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Miley sounded like she was gasping for air.

"You can't do this!" Miley smiled her famous smile opened her mouth then collapsed forward to Lilly.

"Miley!" Lilly shouted and started crying. Jackson ran into the room.

"What did you do?" Jackson yelled. Lilly cried and held Miley close.

------------------------------------------------------------Miley pulled down her sleeve to cover her cut. Lilly sat on Miley's bed. "Can we go yet?" Lilly waited flicking through magazines.

"... Yup." Miley sat fixing her sleeves once more. "Wait!" Miley went to grab her new sandals. Lilly hopped off the bed.

"ZAP!" Lilly screamed poking Miley's sides. Which hurt a little, but it's just a tickle.

Miley turned around and tickled Lilly. Miley then grabbed Lilly by shock. Lilly laughed high pitched and Miley tossed her on the bed. She crawled on top of her. Lilly reached her arms up and pulled Miley's hair behind her ears. Miley leaned down and kissed Lilly's neck. Lilly was not in the mood. It was Monday morning and they were going to be at school in 15 minutes.

Oliver was never like that. He always cared about her. Miley could be like that. But lately she just wanted Lilly. Each time Lilly wouldn't except it. Miley started unbuttoning Lilly's blouse quickly. Lilly pushed her off and walked out the door. That was just wrong! Lilly thought to herself. Miley didn't even follow her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly and Miley of course talked since then. In fact on Wednesday, they were talking. Lilly and Oliver weren't. He _thought_ she had chosen Miley. Miley and Lilly walked off to class together. Oliver just was in a blur ever since he let Lilly go. But he cared too much for her to take her from Miley.

Two weeks passed and Miley was alone in the halls. Lilly was out sick for three days. Oliver called Lilly. No answer. He waited for each class to end just for a chance to call Lilly. School ended sooner than he thought. Oliver drove over to Lilly's house fast. He banged on her door.

Lilly looked out her window, then dialed Oliver's number in.


	11. Preschool Restarts

Lilly stared at the phone screen. She was having second thoughts.

Oliver's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Oliver said answering the phone.

"Oliver can you get me some ginger ale?" It was Lilly Oliver realized.

"Sure."

"I got to go. Thank you." Lilly said hanging up the phone she rocked back and forth in her bed , upset and fighting back tears.

-------------------------------------------------

Oliver ran through the isles. He searched for ginger ale. He must have pushed 6 people. Oliver needed to see Lilly. He had to. So he bought 4 bottles of ginger ale. It was enough for about 3 weeks. He didn't care. It would make Lilly happy.

Lilly sat in her room waiting for the boy to show up. She opened her phone to call him. And her door flew open. Oliver held the bottles of ginger ale in his hands. He walked towards her.

"This enough?" Oliver smiled.

Lilly tried to smile then looked down at what she held in her hand.

"Lilly can I tell you something?"

"Sure.. "

"I loved you since preschool."

Lilly smiled and nodded. "Preschool... ironic..."

"What?" Oliver said confused.

"You should sit down." Lilly said wiping a tear away.

"Are you okay? I thought you just had a bug? Lilly are you dieing?!?" Oliver said as he sat beside her putting the drinks on her shelf.

"No, shut up ... here." Lilly said handing him what she held.

Oliver looked down at it. "What is it?"

"Turn it over." Lilly said turning away and bit her nails.

Oliver did so. He looked at it. Opened his mouth to speak and read what it wrote. "P... preg .. pregnant?" Oliver felt sick now.

"Congratulations! Your dream came true. YOU KNOCKED ME UP!" Lilly said shoving her head into her pillow.

Oliver couldn't speak. He just watched her. Patted her back a few times, but he didn't know what to do.

---------------------------------------------- +

Six years later, Lilly and Oliver were awaiting their doctor to come into the hospital room. Lilly was in labor with their second child. And sure enough, the Doctor entered the room.

"Hello my name is Dr. Stewert." A loud voice called as she entered the room.

"Dr.Stewert?" Oliver asked. Stewert sounded familiar to him, but he didn't know from where.

"Yes." She said pulling on her gloves.

"Miley?" Lilly said looking over her large belly.

Miley Stewert turned to see her first love. But only saw a pregnant couple. "I prefer Dr.Stewert Now."

"So in four years are you going to still be a doctor?" Lilly said waiting for a contraction.

"What?"

"You asked me where I wanted to be in ten years, six years ago. Where are you going to be?" Lilly reminded her old _friend_.

"... How far apart are your contractions?" Miley said in a small voice.

Oliver took Lilly's hand. "... Five minutes." Oliver said and Lilly nodded. Lilly's water broke. Another one came. "Or not!" Oliver said and looked at Lilly's hand gripping his. Miley rushed over to her.

"When was her last contraction?" Miley asked Oliver.

"Ahh ... two minutes ago."

"Lilly you need to start to push." Miley said.

Lilly started crying, Oliver held her hand, and wiped the sweat off her face. Lilly did as she instructed. Before she knew it the baby was coming. Miley and the nurses surrounded Lilly. They got the baby out. As the shouted 'it's a boy!' Lilly fell back.

"Lilly? ... LILLY?" Oliver shouted. Miley looked up and saw that Lilly wasn't breathing.

The doctors shoved Oliver out of the room. They then took Lilly to another part of the hospital. Oliver tried to follow but some of the workers stopped him. He didn't even see his baby yet.

An hour later Oliver held his head up by his hand in the waiting room, with his daughter on his lap. "Oliver.." Miley entered the room. She sounded upset.

"We lost her..." Miley started crying.

Oliver started crying. The girl who he had been competing with. Was the one to inform him that his wife had died.

"Can I see the baby?" Oliver asked trying to keep control.

"Daddy where's mommy?" His daughter had no idea what just happened. He did not want to be the one to tell her.

"Miley ... you're mommy..." Oliver stopped and got out of his chair holding on to young Miley.

"Miley?" Doctor Stewert asked.

Oliver nodded and more tears ran down her face. Miley lead Oliver into the room where the baby was. Oliver smiled at it then burst into tears. "What room is she in?"

"Six-teen." Miley said crying.

"Watch her." He said motioning the young girl looking at the baby.

----------------------------------------------------

"Today ... was Brandon's first day ... of preschool." Oliver stood in front of Lilly's grave.

"He and his sister .. well they never are gettin' along... Miley .. old Miley. She comes to see us .. you sometimes. Nobody forgot you, don't forget us. I love you Lilly." Oliver sniffled his nose as he placed a Lilly against the tombstone.

"Our kids isn't gunna end up like us. I'll make sure of it. You know, every night I come out to your old house and count the stars. Lilly no one ever understood you, but I'm still trying to." Oliver slowly walked down the street and back into his house.

"Daddy?" Brandon said running up to him. "Can Amanda cop .. come over?"

"Who's Amanda?" Oliver asked messing up Brandon's hair.

"She's my girlfriend." Brandon was more excited than ever. Oliver nodded and started to tear up again. Oliver still loved Lilly.


End file.
